


Santa's a What?

by kaitlia777



Category: The Middleman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Middlemen have faced lots of foes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's a What?

On days when they weren't immediately involved with potentially world ending crisis' s, The Middleman usually recommended that Wendy Watson, his Middleman in training, spend the day in the archives, familiarizing herself with the various and sundry foes Middlemen of yore had come up against. Not her idea of a fun day, but it did come in handy.

Flipping through the files, she paused over a page, eyes widening as she read Dentis Mediocris and studied the picture below the words.

Book in hand, she rose from her chair and trotted out of the archive room in search of her boss. She found him lying prone under some unidentifiable piece of machinery, stripped down to his white button down shirt in concession to the potentially messy job.

"Hey, Boss," she said, crouching down on her heels beside him. "I gotta question for you."

Sliding out from under the machine so he could look her in the eye, the Middleman said, "The power to question is the basis of all human progress, Dubby. Ask away."

"An Indira Gandhi quote, Boss. Nice," Wendy said, but held out the book so he could see the topic that had given her such pause. "So, the Tooth Fairy is…."

"Just a rationalization created to explain away the carnage left by a bicuspid obsessed psychopath from the Dentic Dimension, who long ago visited Earth and terrorized children by assaulting them in their sleep and ripping teeth from their mouths."

Pondering this, Wendy said, "Huh. Well, that sort of colors some childhood memories. What about Santa?"

The Middleman smiled. "A much more benign fellow from the Nieves Cluster. Very fond of cookies, if I recall correctly."

"The Easter Bunny?"

"Really, Dubby, now you're just being silly."


End file.
